Chupoclops
Chupoclops was a terrible monster that believed himself to be the harbinger of the apocalypse, and as such he was a constant hanger-on to great beings that promised the apocalypse, making himself the servant of Fenrir, Dendar, and Vecna. His spiderlike form stalked the Ethereal Plane, where he devoured spirits and grue and made manifest the darkest nightmares of mortals. Chupoclops could only leave the Ethereal for a few moments at a time, supposedly because of a curse placed upon him by the gods of Olympus. Chupoclops finally met his end when confronted by a party of seven (four heroes and three villains) after he aligned himself with Bhaal. In a battle lasting seven days the parties fought, each day the mortals lost one of their own. On the last day the last standing hero with her final breath killed Chupoclops once and for all, leaving his vestige to decay in the ethereal. Terms of Binding Chupoclops' seal must be drawn with a handful of grave-dirt, or must be given a sacrifice of an intelligent creature's corpse. Chupoclops will not answer the call of anyone who has bound to Amon in the past. From the seal springs forth a projection that shows the hulking spider's form in part, and as the summoner speaks the body shifts, bringing different parts into focus until finally its way too human eight-eyed head hangs over the summoner. A low growling voice reaches into the ears of the summoner and begins talking terms of binding. Those who have successfully bound themselves to chupoclops find that their lower jaw has distended and increased in size, and two large tusks are growing from it. They find themselves overwhelmed with feelings of pessimism and hopelessness. Abilities of Chupoclops' Vestige Aura of Despair: Every creature within 10 feet of you takes a –2 penalty on attack rolls, checks, saves, and weapon damage rolls. You can suppress or activate this ability as a standard action. Aura of despair is a mind-affecting fear ability. Ethereal Watcher: At will as a move action, you can become ethereal (as if using the ethereal jaunt spell; caster level equals your effective binder level). You can remain on the Ethereal Plane indefinitely if you take no actions, but you return to the Material Plane immediately after taking a move action, a standard action, or a full-round action. Once you have returned to the Material Plane, you cannot use this ability again for 5 rounds. Ghost Touch: Your melee attacks can strike incorporeal creatures, and their normal 50% chance to avoid damage does not apply to your melee attacks. Poison Bite: You gain a natural bite attack that deals damage according to your size, as given on the table below. You add your Strength modifier to your damage roll. You cannot use this ability if you do not show Chupoclops’s sign. Pounce: If you charge a foe, you can make a full attack, including a bite attack, at the end of the charge. Soulsense: You notice and locate living creatures within 10 feet as if you possessed the blindsense ability. You also sense the strength and type of their life forces automatically, as if you had cast deathwatch. This ability is continuously active while you are bound to Chupoclops. Category:Dead Powers Category:Vestige